


Go Ask Your Mother

by theletterdee



Series: Go Ask Your Mother - Myranda Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mom and Dad of the Inquisition, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a post on tumblr where Varric refers to the Inquisitor's mother as Cassandra. The reaction is exactly something that Myranda would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ask Your Mother

“Hey, Varric,” Myranda plopped down in one of the chairs surrounding Varric’s table in the great hall of Skyhold and propped her chin on her hands, waiting for the dwarf to acknowledge her greeting. **  
**

“Hm,” He grunted, not bothering to look up from his writing or paperwork or whatever it was that Varric worked on when they weren’t out in the field.

“Whatcha doin’?” Myranda leaned forward.

“Nothing that concerns you, Sparks,” Varric quickly hid those particular papers under different ones and took up writing again. “What do you need, Your Inquisitorialness?”

“Do you think we’d be able to do some sort of huge party as the Inquisition and be able to pass it off as a holy celebration since I’m the Herald of Andraste?”

“I thought you had renounced that title since you’re Dalish and the whole bit with the Fade, or have you forgotten?”

“Yes, I have renounced the title, but if people are just going to continue calling me that, then why not get some use out of it?”

Varric chuckled, “You’ve been spending too much time with Tiny and Sparkler again, haven’t you?”

“Well, one is my lover and the other my brother, so yes. Just answer my question,” Myranda pouted, slouching over until all he could see were her hazel eyes looking up at him like Merrill sometimes would and practically pouting.

“Probably? I don’t know, I’m Andrastian, but the religious stuff goes over my head. Go ask your  mother,” With that, he turned back to his paperwork, oblivious to the confused look on the Inquisitor’s face.

“My moth-, Varric, my mother is currently in _Wycome_ , what are you talking about?”

Varric sighed, “I meant Cassandra.”

The strangled noise that came from Myranda’s throat followed by the sound of her clapping her hand over her mouth made him realize just exactly what he said. His horrified gaze met hers and the gut-wrenching feeling increased as the shit-eating grin spread across her face and couldn’t be confined to her hand, “Oh no. Oh no, no, _no, please don’t tell her I said that_.”

Myranda shot up like a rabbit, heading for the doors, leaving a cursing dwarf behind her as she ran towards the practice dummies, “Cassandra! _Cassandra, you have got to hear this!_ ”

“Damn it, Sparks, you’re _so_ grounded for this!”


End file.
